Anillos con sentimientos
by Erunde
Summary: ¿podrías decirle a alguien cuánto lo quieres sólo con un anillo? Harry tratará de hacerlo con Hermione, pero será lo que ella espera? No soy buena para los summarys...entren, lean, y dejen rr... HHr


Cómo podía haber sido tan ilusa, cómo había llegado a imaginar que tenía esperanzas, que tenía una oportunidad. Era evidente que él la quería como a una hermana, como su mejor amiga, y eso es lo que ella era, jamás adquiriría otro título; pero había un problema, un grave problema, la gente no se enamoraba de sus hermanos...Y Hermione Jane Granger estaba perdidamente enamorada de su hermano, de su mejor amigo.

Llevaba aquella carga en el corazón desde que lo conoció, la cautivó su forma de ser, su falta de vanagloria, y aunque a veces era algo arrogante, ella consideraba perfectos todos sus defectos. Durante algún tiempo había intentado (en realidad casi se había obligado) a pensar en otros hombres, trató de enamorarse de su otro mejor amigo, pero era evidente que mientras más lo intentaba, más lo comparaba con el hombre al que amaba; intentó salir con un tonto musculoso, pero tampoco aquello funcionó, porque era evidente que Víctor Krum (así se llamaba el tonto) y ella sólo podían estar unidos por la mera atracción física, y aunque Krum era perfecto en ese sentido, ella seguía anhelando cuerpo de su "hermano", quizás el chico no era demasiado grande, pero las prácticas de quidditch, y muchos duelos pasado habían transformado el cuerpo de aquel muchacho flacuchento que alguna vez conoció en el expreso que la llevaría a su nuevo colegio, en un hombre muy deseable... tal vez (sólo tal vez) en un hombre demasiado deseable.

Y ahora estaba allí, tirada en el sofá de su apartamento, llorando a mares. Culpándose por ser tan ciega, por ser tan ingenua, quién en su sano juicio hubiese pensado que él la podía ver como algo más que su amiga. Y si cabían dudas de aquello, él acaba de aclarárselas; aquel regalo era una muestra inconfundible, una definición exacta del tipo de cariño que sentía por la castaña...amistad, pura, casta, y aborrecible amistad.

Ella pensaba que tal vez tirando algunas indirectas lograría que él se animase a dar el primer paso, y por ello se le ocurrió la estúpida idea de los anillos...y en ese momento se maldecía una y otra vez, debió haberlo entendido, y aceptado, no importaba cuánto tiempo hubiesen pasado juntos, cuántas veces hubiesen salido solos a cenar, cuántos domingos hubiesen compartido en aquel sofá sobre el que ella lloraba ahora, mirando alguna película en televisión, o en cuántas batallas, físicas y espirituales, los dos hubiesen tenido la intención de anteponer sus propias vidas, y arriesgarse a perderlas con tal de salvar al otro, en definitiva, era evidente que Harry James Potter no era más que su amigo, su mejor amigo, su hermano; y Hermione debía aceptarlo de una buena vez. Pero aún así, y mientras miraba el anillo lleno de diamantes y zafiros que se encontraba frente a sus ojos, volvió a amarlo...y a maldecirse por sugerir tal idea...

--------------------------------FLASH BACK-------------------------------

Harry y ella caminaban por una lujosa avenida londinense repleta de negocios muggles, acababan de almorzar en un ostentoso restaurante a unas cuadras de allí; de repente ella se detuvo frente a la vidriera de una joyería, un bellísimo colgante había captado su atención, de oro blanco, y con un fino dije, en forma de flor, cuyos pétalos se asemejaban a los de un lilium, estaban hechos con azules zafiros, y en el centro de la flor, un diamante refulgía dándole a aquel colgante un aspecto mágico.

Harry, quién acaba de darse cuenta de su retraso, se acercó a ver el colgante.

-Bellísimo, ¿no lo crees? –le dijo ella.

-Sí, creo que iría bien en tu cuello.

-Oh no, definitivamente no podría pagarlo... Aunque si dispusiese de dinero no sería esto lo que compraría, sino un anillo –fue ese preciso momento el causante de las penas actuales de Hermione, el momento en el que se atrevió a probar el cariño de su amigo, y cerciorarse si aquel brillo especial que más de una vez había visto en sus ojos al mirarla, era amor.

-¿Un anillo? Creo que ese es un regalo que los hombres deberían hacer a las mujeres, es muy injusto que las mujeres deban hacerlo para sí –acotó él.

-¿Lo crees? Mmm... yo creo que eso sería peligroso, un anillo no significa sólo una joya...un conjunto de piedras preciosas y metal, ni siquiera puedes tomarlo en consideración por la mano del orfebre que lo fabricó...Los anillos expresan sentimientos. Y, mi querido amigo, ustedes los hombres no son los mejores para eso.

-Pues, la verdad es que jamás lo había visto así, es decir, obviamente he pensado que regalarle algo a alguien conlleva una carga de sentimiento, pero nunca pensé que el objeto que regales pueda contener ese sentimiento independientemente de quien lo compre.

-Es así, Harry. Por ejemplo, el anillo aquel –dijo señalando un escaparate con el dedo-, el que hace juego con el colgante de la flor, ¿lo ves? ¡Aquél! El que tiene una flor igual a la del dije.

-Ah, sí, ya lo vi. ¿Qué pasa con ese anillo?

-Pues que es casi perfecto.

-Sí, pero con eso no me dices nada. ¿Si se lo regalas a alguien le estás diciendo que es casi perfecto?

-No Harry, digo que es perfecto si lo ves solo... Pero si miras al que está al lado, el que parece de compromiso, el del diamante y oro blanco, descubres que sólo es _casi_ perfecto. Al lado de ese anillo descubres que la perfección existe, pero no en el primero, aunque sí en el segundo.

-Sigo sin entender, qué hay si te regalo alguno de los dos –preguntó Harry con una expresión confusa.

Al fin lo había logrado, había hecho que preguntase justo lo que ella quería.

-Pues, si me regalases el de los zafiros, y yo no hubiese visto el otro, diría que me estás diciendo que me quieres de verdad, y que ves en mí a la belleza. Pero si ya he visto el del diamante, y por Dios que lo he hecho, será imposible que piense de esa forma, porque descubriré que me quieres, pero como a una amiga, y que la belleza que puedas encontrar en mí, es más interna que otra cosa; en cambio, si habiendo visto los dos, decidieras regalarme el último...Pues, es indefectible que piense con toda certeza que...me amas –ella sonrió al decir las últimas dos palabras, y lo miró directo a los ojos.

-¡Wow! Eso ha sido muy impactante, Hermione.

"es indefectible que piense con toda certeza que..._me amas_", aquella frase rondó la cabeza de Harry por demasiado tiempo, pero Hermione jamás se enteró; y decidió que lo mejor era aclarar los sentimientos.

-----------------------------FIN FLASH BACK-----------------------------

Ahora, un semana después de aquel suceso, Hermione pasó de la más completa felicidad, a la desilusión más horrible, en cuestión de minutos. Una hora atrás una hermosa lechuza blanca apareció en su ventana, golpeando el vidrio con su pico. Era Hedwig, la lechuza de Harry, la reconoció de inmediato y la dejó pasar.

Con un gesto arrogante, se apoyó sobre el secreter que se ubicaba en un pasillo del apartamento de la bruja, y miró con desdén a Crookshank, el gato color canela, mitad kneazle, de Hermione; levantó una pata para que la chica pudiese desatar el paquete que la lechuza transportaba.

Era un gran sobre de papel madera, con impaciencia la joven bruja lo abrió, dentro había una carta, en el sobre distinguió la caligrafía de Harry, y junto al sobre, un paquete más chico, una cajita de color oscuro, quizás negro, o tal vez azul, aterciopelada, que en evidencia contenía el objeto que Hermione había convocado en sueños (despierta y dormida), toda la semana: un anillo.

Un anillo, aro pequeño, en particular el de metal u otra materia, que se lleva principalmente como adorno en los dedos de la mano...sí, esa es la definición que encontraríamos en un diccionario; pero para la chica de rizos castaños que miraba con ojos vidriosos la cajita que tenía en sus manos, un anillo significaba mucho más que eso. Un anillo, a decir verdad, sólo el anillo que se encontraba oculto en ese pequeño cofrecito de ilusiones, o quizás de desamores, sería el que signaría su vida para siempre, y quizás también su amistad con su mejor amigo.

Un tanto asustada, decidió que sería más lógico leer primero la carta (aunque es probable que lo haya hecho sólo por morbosidad), dejó la cajita junto al secreter, mientras Hedwig la miraba atenta, casi esperando que algo ocurriese; y tomó temblorosa el sobre en sus manos, como pudo lo abrió (olvidó por completo la existencia del cortaplumas que se encontraba enfrente suyo), y desplegó el pergamino que escribió Harry.

_Querida Hermione:_

_Supongo que sabrás ya, qué contiene la caja, y espero de corazón que aún no la hayas abierto, pues antes me gustaría explicarte el por qué de mi regalo _(era una suerte que Harry la conociese tan bien como para saber que aún no había abierto nada)

_Espero recuerdes que la semana pasada tuvimos una pequeña conversación sobre los anillos, y la verdad es que no he podido sacar de mi cabeza la idea de decirte cuánto te quiero sólo con un regalo, así que, y espero no te enojes por haberlo hecho, me permití comprártelo._

_Creo que es evidente que después de esto, deberemos hablar, así que guardo mis pensamiento hasta que ese momento llegue, espero te guste cariño._

_Tuyo,_

_Harry._

_P.S: No olvides cuánto te quiero._

Conmocionada y feliz por la carta, Hermione decidió que su curiosidad ya había tenido suficiente y tomó la caja que contenía su destino. Hedwig pareció tensarse un poco, y ponerse más atenta.

Decidida, Hermione abrió la cajita, y como por arte de magia, su sonrisa de felicidad desapareció, de repente, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y palideció. La caja contenía un hermoso anillo de oro blanco, con una flor, cuyos pétalos se asemejaban a los de un lilium, estaban hechos con azules zafiros, y en el centro de la flor, un diamante refulgía dándole al anillo un aspecto mágico.

Aquello era demasiado doloroso, como para seguir pensando, pero era inevitable (y aún más en Hermione) dejar de hacerlo... Aquella joya significaba que la quería, sí, pero como amiga, _sólo como amiga_, de hecho como a su mejor amiga; cuando sus lágrimas comenzaron a caerle por el rostro, Hedwig levantó vuelo, y salió a toda prisa por la ventana, haciendo que el pergamino se elevase un poco del secreter, y cayese sobre el regazo de Hermione, que comenzaba a sentarse, pues pensaba que por como temblaban sus piernas en ese momento caería sin remedio al piso.

Vio lo que había caído sobre su falda, y se sobresaltó al releer unas líneas...

"_Creo que es evidente que después de esto, deberemos hablar, así que guardo mis pensamiento hasta que ese momento llegue..."_

¡Diablos! Harry quería que hablasen, pues pensaba que el regalo agradaría a Hermione...Definitivamente iba a evitarlo algún tiempo, no iba a dejar que se vieran, se excusaría diciendo que en San Mungo había demasiado trabajo (sí, era medimaga). No importaba qué tan mala fuese la excusa, pero estaba decidida a evitarlo, demasiado era el dolor, necesitaba pensar.

Mientras pensaba en una excusa medianamente aceptable (él podría ir a verla a San Mungo), el sonido de un frenético golpetear la sacó de sus cavilaciones: era la puerta. ¡Alguien llamaba a su puerta!

-¡Hermione! –vociferó alguien desde afuera, en verdad no era sólo _alguien_, era él; y el pánico la invadió, y no supo si contestar o no, pero los nervios le jugaron una mala pasada, y al mover un brazo tiró su florero favorito, al tiempo que profería un insulto. Era tarde, él sabía que ella estaba allí, y si alguna duda le quedaba, la sació al momento.- ¡Vamos Hermione! ¡Ya te oí! ¡Ábreme!

-Lo...Lo sien...Lo siento Harry –dijo ella con voz trémula-, no... te había oído, ya te abro, sólo aguarda a que encuentre la llave –acotó al ver su cara enrojecida por el llanto en el reflejo que le devolvió un espejo.

Así, que con un rápido hechizo, dejó su rostro limpio de cada huella que indicase que había estado llorando, intentó dibujar una sonrisa en su cara y se encaminó hacia la puerta, pero de repente se paró en seco, había olvidado ponerse el anillo, era evidente que él sospecharía si la veía sin él. Por lo que lo tomó y se lo puso en el anular izquierdo.

_Aguarda Hermione, ahí van los anillos de matrimonio_ –pensó, y de inmediato se lo puso en el anular de la mano contraria, pero su voz mental la interrumpió de nuevo- _y ahí los de compromiso... ¡Demonios! Ponlo en el del medio... ¡no en la derecha no! Ponlo en la izquierda, podrás decirle que es porque ahí se sienten más los latido de tu corazón, inventa algo si pregunta, que crea que el sentimiento de amistad es mutuo... ¡apúrate tonta! _–repitió su voz interna.

Así que salió corriendo y abrió la puerta, pero lo que vio casi la hace desfallecer, sus piernas no le respondieron por un segundo, y pensó que estaba a punto de caer, pero por suerte aguantó. Harry estaba guapísimo, y aunque ella alcanzó a ver la cara de hartazgo, en cuanto ella abrió la puerta le sonrió alegremente, casi _seductoramente_, pero Hermione hizo caso omiso de ello, ya que se sentía fatal.

-Pasa –le dijo fingiendo una sonrisa.

-¿Has recibido mi regalo? –preguntó él inocentemente, aunque un atisbo de picardía en sus ojos.

-Hum...eh...sí –respondió algo titubeante-. Gracias Harry, no te deberías haber puesto en un gasto así.

-Vamos Hermione, tú misma dijiste que valía la pena, y yo pensé que era una buena forma de demostrarte que te quiero a mi lado siempre, como mi amiga, mi apoyo moral, como mi refugio, como...

-Sí, ya sé Harry, como tu hermana, como tu voz consejera –los ojos de Hermione comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, lágrimas de frustración, de dolor, de desamor-, no te preocupes Harry, allí me tendrás, en las buenas y en las malas, puedes contar conmigo.

-Sabes Hermione, voy a pedirte algo, no me interrumpas cuando hablo, _cariño_, me cortas la inspiración; y...no me pidas que te tome como a una hermana...

-Harry...fuiste tu quien me envió este anillo, no me pidas que tome de otro modo tu mensaje –dijo al tiempo que una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

-Sí, pues con ese anillo te demuestro que te quiero a mi lado como amiga...

-O como una hermana...

-No, jamás he dicho eso, el problema, _cielo_, es que jamás me dejas terminar de hablar, te decía que te quería a mi lado como mi amiga, mi apoyo moral, como mi refugio, como mi _amante_, como mi _esposa_.

Hermione abrió los ojos...

_¿habré escuchado mal? Cielos, creo que voy a desmayarme..._

-¡¿QUÉ?! –fue lo único que atinó a decir.

-Pues eso, el anillo que tienes puesto significa cuánto te valoro como amiga, y lo mucho que deseo que sigas siéndolo, pero...–sacó de uno de sus bolsillos una cajita igual a la que ella había recibido, y al abrirla Hermione se encontró frente al anillo del diamante.

-Harry...¿ qué diablos significa esto?

-Dijiste que si llegaba a darte este anillo era indefectible que pensases con certeza que te amo; y es lo que trato de decirte. Hermione _te amo_.

Por un momento Hermione pensó que todo se trataba de una broma de mal gusto, pero cuando vio a Harry tomar su rostro entre sus manos, y acercarlo al suyo propio, no lo dudó un instante más, sin embargó el se paró en secó antes de siquiera rozar sus labios, y sonriendo le habló, aunque casi no pasaba el aire entre sus bocas.

-¿Te casarías conmigo, Hermione Jane Granger?

-Pues por supuesto que sí, Harry James Potter –respondió ella sonriendo también.

Y entonces no se resistió más y se entregó sin frenos a ese beso que deseaba desde hacía años, a ese beso que sellaría el pacto de amor más puro, y los uniría en vida, y aún más allá, porque ambos representaban la mitad del alma del otro, y la palabra amor no tenía significado si no se encontraban uno al lado del otro.


End file.
